Lai: Doomsday
by Phil Swift
Summary: The final chapter in the saga of Lai. Blu has settled back into his life in the amazon, but he has been having worrying dreams recently. Ones showing the end of the world, at his hands. Blu must now defeat the monster in his own mind, before others must pay the price. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just looked at the views for Awaken on saturday night and well, 200 views in 48 hours WHAT?

That is the highest amount of views I have gotten in such a short amount of time.

So in honor of this I have decided to bring you the EPIC finale in my trilogy of super rio stories.

This story will have coarse language, lots of movie references and lots of blood and possibly scarring moments.

Quick shoutout to Lukhas the Spix Macaw, who helped me brainstorm and write this chapter.

Please review and Enjoy.

Amazon

Blue Macaw tribe

Midnight

Blu's dream

Blu saw darkness, and nothing else.

He heard silence, until a sharp laugh pierced the silence.

The laugh was accompanied by a bright green light shooting through the darkness.

The light revealed Jewel, lying on the ground, not moving.

Blu ran to Jewel but found he could not move, something held him in place.

He tried his best to break free but found his efforts were futile, he was forced to watch as darkness encircled his mate and she slowly melted away and merged into the darkness.

The voice began talking, "This is the future, try as you may you cannot avoid it".

The darkness than revealed all his friends, his kids and the whole Rio Army lying on the ground, dead.

Blu now let tears stream from his eyes, "How do I stop this?" he begged.

The voice only laughed and walked forward, revealing the body of Lai.

"You cannot stop this no matter how hard you try! In time you will know how it feels to lose, to feel so desperately you're right but to fail all the same".

Blu was now collapsed on the ground, Lai standing in front of him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Blu angrily.

"I didn't do this, you did".

He then revealed Blu, with a glowing green eye and a jade blade, and his feathers were a jade color.

Blu held Roberto in his wings, choking the poor macaw until a snp was heard, and Roberto went limp.

This evil Blu turned his head to look at our Blu, and began to walk over to our hero.

Blu could only look at the ground, averting his gaze from the massacre of those he cared for in front of him.

Evil Blu grabbed the sides of Blu's cheeks, forcing our hero to look at him, "This is the future, you cannot escape your fate. Enjoy!".

Our Blu was then punched in the face, knocking our hero out of the dream realm.

Blu opened his eyes with a start and sat up, panting from worry.

He looked around, half expecting to see the stone walls and bookshelf of his room in Valhalla, but instead he saw his children in their nest and his lovely mate, Jewel beside him.

Blu let out a sigh of relief, the past several minutes were just a dream, or was it?

The words, 'this is the future' echoed in his head.

He stood up from his nest and walked to the hollows entrance, he stood a the entrance and relaxed in the pale light of the moon and cold breeze of the jungle.

Blu unfolded his wings and took flight, he needed to get out of the house.

For the past month after prev's defeat he has been having nightmares and visions, all of them including Lai and his dead friends.

But tonight was the first time he had seen this, dark, version of himself.

His one eye looked towards the ground, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the ground for somewhere to rest.

He spotted a rock next to a puddle of water and glided down to it.

Upon touching down on the ground he saw his reflection in the puddle.

He expected to see his normal cerulean, eyepatch wearing self staring back at him, and he did but...

But he was not himself, he saw his evil version staring back at him.

His clones single green eye staring straight through Blu, the figure smiled.

A searing pain erupted through Blu's body, as he collapsed to the ground.

His feathers turned jade green, his eye turned to a glowing green and a jade blade appeared in his hand.

Blu stopped shaking and he rose to his feet, "I must say, this is a bitchin body to posses. Thank god that stupid macaw used the blade, otherwise I'd still be trapped in the damn thing. But that's beside the point, let's see how strong this body really is".

Blu spun the blade around a couple times, listening to the ringing sound it made as it soared through the cool morning air with ease.

He then pulled the blade back and tied the chain around his body before looking to the sky, the stars looking like lights in the darkness.

Jade Blu (That is what I'm calling him) took flight, wanting to test out the full capabilities of this macaw's body.

He spotted 3 military macaw sentries patrolling their territory, Jade Blu smiled before diving into the attack.

He used his blad like talons to slit the throat of one, watching as the green macaw fell to the jungle floor.

He looked to the second macaw, who tried to claw Jade Blu.

Jade Blu dodged the strike before wrapping his chain around the attacking military macaw and slamming it into a tree, breaking the military macaws neck.

The last macaw tried to claw Jade Blu but was met with a stab to the chest by Jade Blu's kenada sae.

The military macaw fell backwards, blood gushing from the wound.

"Nice".

Jade Blu then noticed that the sun was rising, " Crap, I gotta pack up the show. Too bad I can only do this at night for now, soon I will have enough influence to take this body permanently. But until then I must wait".

Jade Blu then flew back to his hollow before returning to his normal form.

Blu collapsed on the floor, knocked out.

Inside Blu's head he was having another dream, but it seemed more like a nightmare.

Blu was looking at another dream, one of Tiago and his alternate egos fighting some sort of giant jade beast, (looked like devastator from transformers ROTF), he saw Jewel and Alex fighting his dark version and losing.

He saw Rico, Tomada, Sorell, Roberto and the rest of the Rio Army fighting an army of jade beings.

He saw the city of Rio, burning behind the battle.

He watched as, one by one, his friends and family fell until only Jewel was left.

He watched as Jewel tried to fend off attacks Jade Blu sent and failed.

He watched as his alternate self grabbed Blu with his talons.

He watched as Jewel went limp, blade in chest.

Blu then woke up, again.

He saw Jewel looking over him, worried.

"Blu, are you alright?" she asked, worried for her recently returned mate.

"Don't worry Jewel, I'm fine", Blu knows how on edge Jewel is right now after believing Blu was gone.

Jewel hugged Blu, "You know how worried I get for you".

Blu smiled, "I know".

Their moment together was interrupted by Mimi, who flew into the hollow.

"Blu, Eduardo needs you at the war hollow right now!".

Blu nodded and, after kissing Jewel goodbye, followed Mimi to the war hollow.

Upon entering the hollow Blu was met with the familiar site of Eduardo and another military macaw standing at the table talking.

"This does not bode well, last time I walked in here to see you chatting with another type of macaw, I ended up dying" said Blu in a comical way, earning no laughs from those near him.

Blu sighed and walked towards the table, "so what's the problem?".

"Blu, Jose the leader of the military macaws has come to me with urgent news. A patrol of 3 macaws went missing last night, we need you to help find them".

Deja Vu, huh?

Eduardo continued his orders "This time bring Rico, Alex, Angelo and Zain".

Blu nodded, remembering that the council of peacocks had allowed his 2 new friends to stay here as guards for as long as they want.

Blu turned and left the hollow to rally the team.

30 minutes later

Blu kissed Jewel goodbye and gave his kids a hug.

"Promise me you'll come back this time".

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. If I come in contact with a god, run".

Jewel smiled at her mates answer, he had learned a valuable lesson from their experiences over a month ago.

Blu waved goodbye and, with Rico, Alex, Zain and Angelo in tow, left to begin the search.

Th group of 5 flew away, first flying high to give out orders, then low to search more thoroughly.

After almost 5 hours of searching the team was ready to call it quits, but that is when Blu spotted a rock next to a puddle of water.

Alex noticed the macaws gaze, "you see something Blu?".

Blu nodded and dived down, the team following afterwards.

Blu lighted on the rock with a soft thud.

He looked in the puddle and saw his evil self staring right back at him.

Blu jumped back instantly, gaining a stare from his friends, before looking back in to see his normal self.

Blu let out a quiet sigh of relief, before returning to the rest of the team.

"Search the area, and lookout for an ambush".

His squad nodded before setting themselves up for a fight.

Blu prepared his thunder abilities, Angelo made a sword, Zain went into dragon mode, Rico set up his flame powers and Alex made a wing blade.

Our heroes fanned out, Blu going in the same direction his evil counterpart had gone only hours before.

Blu soon came upon a clearing, where he saw 3 green macaws, rotting away.

"Guys, I found them!".

Almost instantly the team showed up and eyed the carnage.

Alex had to keep his breakfast from coming up through his mouth.

"Alex, inform Eduardo of our find. The rest of you, help me look for evidence".

The team nodded as Alex flew off to inform the tribe.

Blu and the team now looked for evidence.

Rico checked the macaw that had no external damage, Angelo checked the one with a cut in his chest and Zain with Blu checked the one with holes in its neck.

Angelo noted the strange glow the cut seemed to have, it seemed to glow a green color however faint.

"Blu, could you take a look at this?".

Blu obeyed and walked over to the dead military macaw.

"Is it just me or do those look like the mark of Lai's blade?" asked Angelo.

Blu nodded before grunting in pain and grasping his head.

For several seconds his plumage turned green with his eye.

The change attracted attention from the others around him.

When Blu fell to his knees, and a green blade began to form in his wing is when the others intervened.

Angelo tried to help but upon seeing the green of Blu's eye made a chain and wrapped it around Blu.

Rico and Zain did their best to hold Blu in place until Blu stopped trying to escape.

His plumage returned to it's natural cerulean state and his eye returned to normal, the blade evaporated.

He began to pant, like he had been in a fight.

He was helped up by Rico and Zain before looking to Angelo, "We need to get to Valhalla. I have some 'questions' for those peacocks".

Angelo agreed and the group took flight, back to the tribe to prepare for the trip to Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

Our heroes returned to the tribe, Blu instantly wanting to get to Valhalla, for what, Jewel didn't know.

"Blu, why do you have to go to Valhalla?", asked a worried and perplexed Jewel.

Blu sighed, _should I really tell her?_ _You know what, f*ck it. She might as well know!_ , "Jewel, I don't know what all this means but for the past few weeks I have been having dreams of an evil version of me killing you and our friends, destroying the world and I seem to act like Lai. Last night the dreams sent a message to me, ' _ **You cannot stop this for, in time you will know how it feels to lose, to feel so desperately you're right but to fail all the same**_ ' and ' _ **This is the future, try as you may you cannot avoid it**_ '. I fear for your safety as well as for others, and I think the spirit of Lai has possessed me, so I am going to some of Lai's old comrades to try and perform a pseudo exorcism to get that damn peacock out of me. But if I do become fully possessed can you promise me something?".

"Yes, Blu you can trust me", she answered, praying he didn't say what she thinks he is going to say.

"If I become to powerful and you have to choose between killing him or saving me, promise me you will kill him".

Jewel just nodded, sadly, attempting to hide her sad face from Blu.

Blu noticed Jewel's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't be sad, the council can probably give us a good answer and way to stop this. After this is over we can have a date night in Rio, like we have been talking about".

Jewel smiled and kissed Blu, passionately.

After a minute the 2 seperated and that is when Angelo came over with Rico, Alex and Zain in tow.

Angelo had a blue glass ball in his wings, the portal.

"Blu, ya ready to go?" asked Rico.

Blu smiled, "lets go".

Angelo dropped the ball on the ground and let it roll away until it came to rest, opening a blue portal to Valhalla, "After you" Angelo mock bowed to Alex who grinned and jumped through the portal, then Rico, Zain, Angelo and finally Blu.

"Bye Jewel, I love you!", declared Blu before entering the portal.

Jewel watched as the moment Blu passed through the portal closed.

Jewel turned around and flew back to her hollow to watch her kids and eat dinner.

Valhalla

The Valhalla peacock guard have a pretty peaceful job.

The most they have to do is break up a brawl or 2 in the cafeteria, and guard the secret meetings held by the council.

But other than that life was pretty boring, but today a special guest would be arriving.

In the council room the portal gate suddenly opened, drawing the attention of all in the room.

They were relieved to see it was only some guardians and their friends.

They noted how Blu's eye was the tiniest bit green, along with his plumage.

The 5 new figure walked in front of the council and took a quick bow before greeting the trio of peacocks.

Zain began, "Milords, we have returned with an urgent issue. Blu, tell him".

Blu took a step forward, "recently I have been having visions of Lai's return in my body. Like he possessed me or something, I need to kn-" he was cut off when the red peacock descended to him and grabbed his face with his wing, looking into the spix macaw's eye.

"You used his blade, didn't you?", Blu nodded in worry.

"Dammit, well you wanted to hear the legend of Lai, here you go".

Flashback

Rio

367 AD

33 years before Lai's first defeat

Underneath the ground of the jungle of modern day Rio lies a temple known as, _The Shrine of Agamoto_ , the shrine is home to 2 artifacts.

The first being the jade kenada, a pair of jade kenada saes with the power to turn people to jade slaves and the spirit inside can take over someone's body.

The spirit is known as jade.

The second artifact is the eye of Agamoto, a gem that allows Lai to fully take over a body, and boosts his power, being able to harvest and entire city in the blink of an eye.

A group of 4 peacocks, by the names of Remand the red, young the yellow, brood the blue and lai the green walked through the entrance of the temple.

The temple was especially dark, Remand made a torch and led the way.

After several minutes of walking the group arrived to a large room.

In it sat 2 pedestals, one holding the Eye of Agamoto in a metal container shaped like an eye, the other holding the jade kenada saes.

Out of nowhere several jade birds descended to the ground and attacked our group of peacocks.

Our heroes fought them but, as more kept coming, Lai ran to the jade blades and picked them up.

Now armed, Lai began to lay waste to their attackers.

AFter the battle they left the temple, the jade blades in tow.

For several weeks Lai had dreams, similar to Blu's.

After almost 2 months the spirit took control of Lai.

End flashback.

"He laid waste to south america, after a 30 year long war and almost a million men dead he was finally defeated for the time. But he returned and fought you, thankfully he lost. But if he had gotten to the eye of Agamoto, we would have been doomed", the red peacock finally finished his tale.

Blu took the words of the story with fear.

"So, how do I get this spirit out of me?" asked Blu.

The 3 peacocks looked to Blu with sad expressions, "you don't. As of now you are doomed to be kicked out of your body".

Blu was now hyperventilating, he turned around and left the room without so much as a bow or goodbye.

He ran down the hall, his friends understanding he wants to be alone let him leave.

Blu ran to the cafeteria where, upon sitting down, he drank 6 bottles of wine.

Blu slowly stopped hyperventilating, and began to somewhat relax.

That was until a certain hawk showed up.

"You there, macaw. You spilled wine all over me a while back, and I intend to get payback".

The hawk then sent a punch towards Blu, who caught it without looking.

Blu's plumage became green with his eye, a jade blade forming in his hand.

"STEP OFF!", Blu then punched his wing, straight through the hawk, blood staining his now green feathers.

Blu's voice slowly changed to Lai's voice.

He retracted his wing, letting the hawk fall to the ground, limp.

The other guardians now looked at Jade Blu/ Lai, anger in their eyes.

Lai grinned, one cockatoo attacked him, only to find his head fall off his shoulders.

Lai looked at his now, blood covered blade before glaring at the crowd.

His lightning powers now merged with his jade abilities.

2 more guardians attacked Jade Blu.

Our villain sent a beam of green lightning to the 2 birds, turning them into jade statues.

The brawl ensued, Jade Blu dominating the fight as more and more fell before his blade.

He grabbed one condor and glared at him with his single eye.

"You are too strong to kill, but you will make a better slave", Jade Blu held out his wing, sucking the chi from the condor until he collapsed into a little gem.

By now the council and honor guard had heard what was going on and were running to the cafeteria.

Upon arriving they saw the masses of dead and petrified birds.

They saw Jade Blu towering over them, stealing the chi from a female military macaw, Arthrisha.

As soon as Jade Blu had done this he turned to the team, "I must thank Blu for giving me this body, it is very durable and fast. But I must be going, I have an appointment with some owls. Chao".

Just like that a green ball of energy formed around Jade Blu as he teleported away, leaving almost a hundred dead, petrified or captured birds in his wake.

The peacocks and survivors immediately began helping the wounded and cleaning up.

But something perplexed Alex, "A certain group of owls?".

Then the answer hit him, "oh no".

Ga'Hoole

Soren sat with his wife in the throne room of Ga'Hoole, reading a book.

Otulissa nuzzled closer to her husband, after ten years apart they were now inseparable.

Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and Eglantine were also there, just going about their business, practising their technique or reading.

SUddenly they heard a loud sound outside, followed by a green flash of light.

Next they heard the screaming of guardians before all was silent, suddenly the doors to the room swung open revealing a green spix macaw.

"Blu?" was all Soren could say before he had to close his eyes to block the splash of blood, originating from where Digger and Gylfie were standing only moments before.

The 2 small owls bodies now lay on the ground, with no heads.

Soren now jumped off the throne, his battle talons glistening in the light of the torches.

Eglantine, Twilight and several more guardians soon joined Soren.

Now almost 20 guardians faced down a lone macaw.

"I'm impressed owl. Nice army you have here. It would be a shame if someone were to turn it".

Almost on cue 20 jade owls crashed through the various windows and walls of the throne room.

"Oh no" was the last thing Soren said before Blu charged.

Amazon

Jewel and Eduardo now sat at the table in the war room as Angelo and Zain gave a rundown of all that happened in Valhalla.

Upon finishing the tale Eduardo turned to a macaw sitting at a computer, "contact Rio Defense command. Tell them not to let any birds leave or enter the city, and to defend the shrine at all costs".

The macaw nodded and began a video call with Rio Defense Command.

The one to answer was a fully robotic macaw, "This is Commander Magnus of the Rio Defense Force, what are your orders?".

"Blu has turned evil, lock down the city. Double patrols and begin enlisting as many soldiers as possible".

Magnus nodded before ending the video call.

Eduardo then turned to Angelo and Zain, "you 2, begin training the macaw forces here".

A lear's macaw walked up to Eduardo, "sir, Ga'Hoole has been attacked. As of now there are no survivors".

The table became deftly silent at the news, before Alex spoke up.

"There may be another force we could enlist to help us fight Blu. The Raptor Corp".

Eduardo and Jewel now gave Alex their full attention, "go on".

Alex continued, "2000 years ago the Raptor corp helped Angelo in his fight against Lai. They may help again. But as of now they are based in Atlanta, Georgia and go by the name 'defenders of the south'. Angelo and I could hitch a plane ride and ask them to help us".

Jewel now spoke up, "how many men does their force contain?".

Angelo answered, "it depends. If we say we need 10,000 they may send 5,000 or 20,000".

Eduardo, now impressed, began giving out orders again.

"Angelo and Alex, go to this Atlanta place and try to enlist their help.

The 2 nodded before leaving the war hollow, and back to their homes to gather materials for the trip.

Rio

Magnus walked outside of the warehouse that was used as the defense command post.

He then transformed into a bird sized motorbike.

He then sped off to the radio tower to convey the orders.

He bobbed and weaved through the traffic on the roads, speeding until he reached the radio tower.

He transformed back into his robot form and walked inside.

The guards who stood at the door now opened the doors to allow their commander to pass through.

He walked through the doorway and into a hallway.

He walked until he reached another door that opened, allowing the mecha macaw to pass through.

Sitting at the main transmitting computer was a spix macaw, named Lukhas.

Lukhas stood to attention, "Sir".

Magnus handed a piece of paper to the spix macaw, who took it and read the message, his eyes widening ashe read it.

'Transmit this message on an open comm, everyone must hear the message and lock down the city".

Lukhas nodded before turning to his microphone, "attention citizens and defenders of Rio, we are in a code black, I repeat code black. Lock down the city, all birds of proper age are asked to enlist in the defense force. Blu has gone evil, no one may leave or enter the city. To all soldiers, report to your outposts for further instructions and orders. Thank you".

Lukhas turned from the comm, "and that should do it".

Magnus nodded, "now we wait".


	3. Chapter 3

Theme song: The Devil Inside by Extreme Music

Hartsfield Jackson International Airport

Alex and Angelo snuck out of the cargo bay of the plane they had used to get to Hartsfield Jackson International Airport, outside of Atlanta, Georgia.

Angelo was shivering a bit with the considerably colder climate while Alex felt at home.

Angelo and Alex now snuck to the inside of the terminal, feeling relieved when the warm air of the terminal met their feathers.

The 2 snuck through the terminal, moving through the vents until they reached the arrival pick up deck.

They saw a mess of cars trying to leave and enter the airport.

The saw the city of Atlanta on the horizon, it's spires rising high above the trees of the surrounding forest.

Alex and Angelo jumped into the sky and took flight.

Angelo noticed just how different this place was compared to the Amazon.

The 2 soared through the sky, upon reaching the town they descended.

They bobbed and weaved through the buildings until coming across warehouse with the symbol of a hawk holding a shield on the front door.

Angelo knocked on the door, a piece of the door opened up, revealing a pair of orange eyes staring through, "password?".

Angelo prayed the password was still the same, "Volo,un imperius".

The door now opened fully, allowing the snow owl and macaw to go through.

Upon entering they were met with warmth and the smell of cigars and beer.

Birds of prey were everywhere, at the bar, in the booths or standing up.

The 2 birds made their way through the crowd before arriving to a booth at the far end of the room, with several bodyguards.

They saw a lone hawk sitting in the booth, smoking a cigarette and with a cowboy hat covering his eyes.

Alex noted the revolvers the hawk carried around his waist.

The hawk did not even look up, with a puff of smoke he asked in a southern accent, "what're y'all's names?".

Angelo stepped forward, "The names Angelo, my friend here is Alex. We come from the Amazon with urgent new, Lai has returned".

The music in the bar stopped and all eyes turned to the 2 newcomers.

The hawk in the booth instantly took out both revolvers and pointed them towards the pair of tropical birds, "what did you just say, boy?".

All the hawks in the room now pointed their weapons or their glares towards our heroes.

Alex was cowering in fear, slightly.

But Angelo just casually pushed the barrel of a rifle away from his face.

"You guys helped beat him long ago, you can help us now".

The hawk in the booth pondered for a minute, taking a long, hard sip of the whiskey that sat on the table.

He let out a puff of smoke before tipping his hat up, revealing amber eyes, "we'll help you".

Alex was about to jump up and down in excitement, but stopped himself from doing so.

"So, how many men can you spare?".

The hawk looked to one of his bodyguards, go get the messengers, we need 80,000 raptors".

The guard nodded and left to convey orders.

"Now" started the hawk, pouring 3 glasses of Jack Daniels, "let's celebrate our alliance".

He sid the glasses to the 2 newcomers and motioned for them to drink.

Alex coughed a little as the hard alcohol slid down his throat.

Angelo just enjoyed the drink.

The 3 now sat down to discuss their plan.

Still drinking their heavy drinks.

But down south, trouble was brewing.

Rio

8:00 AM

The guards of Rio don't deal with much.

Maybe a crime or 2, but they have never needed to fortify their city.

But Magnus had called for it, so they had to obey.

The streets were closed off, checkpoints set up and almost 30,000 birds now enlisted as soldiers.

There were round the clock patrols, search and rescue teams for the birds in the jungle and scouts and messengers.

Magnus stood in the headquarters for the defense, in front of him were hundreds of screens showing the city of Rio.

The security cameras had people watching them at all times, even now as the sun was rising.

As the cameras scrolled a loud booming sound was heard outside, paired with green light.

Magnus turned his hands into laser guns and walked outside, only to see a green ball of energy dissipate near the Christ the Redeemer statue.

When the ball dissipated it revealed a lone, green spix macaw.

No one needed to know who it was, a loud air raid siren rang out from all the speakers, waking up the soldiers and civilians.

The civilians instantly began to leave the upcoming battle, while the soldiers all began to ready themselves for a fight.

"Luca, Tomada, Sorell and Scorcher, go defend the temple.

Luca transformed into a kaiju, Scorcher went night fury, Alondra prepared her telekinesis and the rest of the army grabbed whatever weapons they had.

Jade Blu havered next to the huge, white stone statue of Jesus.

"White isn't really my color", with a flick of his wing, green lightning struck the statue turning it to jade.

"Much better", Jade Blu then looked down to the ground, where thousands of birds were gathering to attack the invader.

Our hero turned villain now used his thunder abilities to block out the sun and project his voice across the entire city.

"Greetings, citizens of Rio. My name is Lai, and I come here seeking an artifact, the Eye of Agamoto. Give it to me and no harm shall come to you, but if you don't" Jade Blu sent beams of thunder down to the army, turning several soldiers into jade statues, unmoving.

Magnus walked over to an electrical box and tore it open before plugging into it.

Now connected to the cities loudspeakers he began to talk back to the jade invader.

"This is Commander Magnus of the Rio Defense Force, please leave or we will apply brute force".

A laugh echoed through the city as Lai/ Jade Blu practically died laughing.

After wiping a tear away from his eye he spoke again, "you? Stop me? That is hilarious, almost makes me regret what I'm about to do".

With a flick of his wings another portal opened, with thousands of jade owls surging through, "My legions, kill them!".

The jade owls charged towards the army on the ground, a jade Soren leading them.

The defense force returned the charge.

Magnus sent a 3 round burst into the mass of jade owls.

The lasers obliterated 3 owls.

Alondra pulled a car from the ground with her telepathy and threw it into the mass.

Jombie Soren flew right through the car, breaking it in 2.

The 2 armies now clashed, blood and jade falling to the ground.

The defense force was barely holding the owls at bay, things got worse when magnus noticed Jade Blu slip away and dive for the sewers, looking to get the temple, "Alondra, Lai's on the move! Come on!".

Alondra nodded and dived to the ground.

Magnus transformed into a bike, allowing Alondra to get on before gunning it to get to the temple.

While en route he contacted his team.

"Luca, Scorcher, Tomada, Sorell, get ready Blu is inbound".

But his orders fell on deaf ears, "Guys?! Guys?!".

Magnus soon came to the sewers and drove down the stairs, shaking Alondra.

"Magnus, take it easy!".

The 2 soon came to the temple entrance, and a motionless Luca.

Alondra checked Luca's pulse, but felt nothing.

"Dead", she muttered.

Magnus transformed into his bird mode and prepped 2 laser guns, while Alondra just stared at the temple entrance.

"Lukhas, contact the Amazon we are under attack".

He heard Lukhas reply, "yes sir".

Magnus turned his eyes into flashlights, allowing him to see through the dark.

They creeped through the shrine.

The silence was interrupted by a scream and a laugh.

The 2 followed the scream into a room, where they saw the lifeless bodies of Tomada and Scorcher, with Sorrell's throat in Blu's talons.

Tomada had one of Lai's blades imbedded in his chest, Scorcher was dead beneath Lai's feet.

"Sorell!" screamed Alondra, Blu turned to look at his previous friends.

"Too late", and he broke Sorrells throat.

Inside Lais head

Blu's spirit fought Lai inside his own mind, trying to stop Lai from killing his friends, "No,no,no,no! Don't kill her!".

Lai grinned, "you don't understand this do you? YOU'VE LOST! You failed! You were defeated, say it as you like. But when I kill these 2 I will take the eye, and eradicate your spirit, giving me full control over this body. Then no one can stop me. So enjoy your last seconds of consciousness Blu, for you will sink to eternal darkness".

Blu watched through his own eyes as he broke Sorrells neck and charged Alondra, stabbing the spix macaw in the chest.

He watched Alondra's eye go wide with the sensation of death as she fell down.

He watched Magnus do his best to combat Jade Blu, and get kicked out of the shrine, with a loud thud as the metal macaws body hit the ground.

He watched as Lai walked to the pedestal in which the eye of Agamoto sat, gleaming through it's metal eye shaped container.

He watched as Lai grasped the eye and chain and put it on, over his head.

Blu looked to his wings (in his head) as his cerulean feathers slowly burned away, into black mist.

He felt his wings slowly disappear, with his legs following, "you were a worthy adversary Blu, strong, cunning, fast and deadly. But you made one mistake, letting me enter your body. Goodbye".

Blu felt his torso burn away, then his neck and finally his head.

His spirit formed into a black charm, with an imprintment of Blu on it.

Lai could not use the power of Blu, for he was just a spirit.

But he did not care, he now had full control over Blu's body, and he knew what he was going to do with it.

Lai laughed as he felt his full power coarse through his veins, his eye glowing a brighter green.

He retired his blade from Tomada's chest, pulling his corpse forward a bit.

He chuckled and left the temple, Magnus was gone, the sound of an engine getting quieter and quieter was heard.

"Coward" scoffed Lai, before rocketing up, through the ground and out into the world outside.

All eyes on the battlefield turned to the sinister macaw that now hovered in the sky.

"Attention, citizens of Rio. Your heroes have failed you for I have gotten the Eye of Agamoto. Now surrender to me and I may let you live".

No one surrendered to Lai.

"No one? Very well then".

Lai closed his eyes and used the power of the eye to send a wave of green energy out in all directions.

Everything organic the energy touched turned to jade, birds turned to jade zombies.

The screams of thousands of birds echoed in the city as the entire defense force were made into jombies.

Lai grinned as almost 30,000 more birds were added to his formidable force.

"let my empire begin" he declared before laughing, his laughs echoing throughout the city.

Lukhas sat in the comm tower as he watched the green wave slowly come closer.

He had just contacted the Amazon t inform them of what was happening before his communications were cut.

Magnus ran inside the comm tower, "Lukhas we need to go, now!".

Lukhas nodded and, after grabbing a bag of radios and homing beacons, followed his commander outside.

Magnus transformed into a bike and picked up Lukhas before gunning it straight out of town, the green wave following close behind.

The mecha macaw pushed himself harder than he ever has to try and escape the wave of energy.

He knew that he would not be affected, but he had to save Lukhas.

Magnus and Lukhas dodged through overturned cars and demolished buildings.

Several jade owls chased them, managing to keep up with the free birds.

"Magnus, we got a tail!".

Magnus tilted his rearview mirror to eye the trio of jombies that chased them.

"Lukhas, use this!", a container popped out of the side of Magnus's bike form, revealing a double barreled laser pistol.

Lukhas grasped it with his wing and turned to the 3 birds behind him.

He sent of one shot, striking the wing of one jombie, causing the owl to crash into a building and shatter.

Lukhas attacked the next one, but the owl dodged the shot before diving into Lukhas.

The force of the strike knocked the spix macaw into the handlebar of the bike.

The owl now tried to choke Lukhas with his jade talons, Lukhas began gasping for air before magnus intervened.

A laser popped out of the side of the bike, shooting the owl off Lukhas.

The arm retracted and Lukhas grabbed his gun.

The last owl now dove against Lukhas, but our cerulean friend was too fast and shot a laser straight through the owls head.

The owl hit the ground, crushing itself.

Lukhas gave a little celebration before settling back down as they left the city and entered the jungle, to try and rally what was left of the defense force.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm late with this chapter.

I've had a lot going on at school and home, but I'm back with a bang.

Thank you to Lukhas the Spix macaw for suggesting a part of this chapter.

(Look for the transformers 5 reference).

Enjoy, pls review :)

Magnus and Lukhas did not stop running, they were now 39 miles from Rio.

The Rio Lai had taken over with the power of the Eye of Agamoto and Blu's body.

The pair of defense force survivors were trying to get to the blue macaw tribe in the Amazon.

They could explain all that has happened.

The humm of Magnus's motorcycle engine filled the air as the 2 macaws retreated farther into the jungle.

But back in Rio, certain events were taking place.

Lai sat on his newly constructed throne.

Several jade soldiers bringing plates of food to the emperor.

He has had a couple problems with some birds who were not turned deciding to try and fight back.

These birds proved to be a thorn in his side, destroying warehouses and attacking patrols.

But they were slowly being dealt with.

Jade Soren had managed to kill 5 of them earlier that day.

Lai could now kick back and enjoy the fruits of his labor, and of the jungle.

He bit into a mango, a bit of the juice splashing onto the black charm Lai now wore as a necklace next to the eye.

He wiped the juice of the charm and held it in his wings, "ah Blu, you were the one foe I ever faced that proved to be somewhat of a match for my skill, but like the others you fell to me. Twice now. I'm tempted to release you, just to fight you again. But I am not stupid nor full of myself. Your friends shall come to face me, but they will only meet their demise".

He stood from his throne, motioning for his guards to follow him.

He left his castle, that sat on the mountain next to the christ the redeemer statue.

He wanted to explore the city he now ruled.

He closed his eyes and dug around Blu's memories.

He found a memory of the home Blu used to live in with his owner Linda.

Lai spread his wings and flew to the home, 4 guards following him.

"It is way easier to fly with these wings than my peacock ones" exclaimed a happy Lai.

He found the house, at least what was left of it.

The front had been blown away from an explosion, but the rest of it was fine.

Lai landed on a balcony, his talons scratching the stone patio.

He walked through a broken window and eyed the destroyed house, there were a couple stains of blood from birds who fought here during the big fight between the defense force and jade owls.

Lai creeped around, he searched for anything about Blu's life.

He eventually found a room of Blu's old possessions.

One of which was a photo of him with Jewel.

Lai gave out a chuckle before tearing the photo in half, "no point keeping around the possessions of a lost soul".

His jade guards walked into the room of all the photos and possessions and began pouring oil and gasoline around the room.

The room began to smell with the thick aroma of the flammable liquid.

After the books and photos were drenched, Lai stepped out of the room, "Let's see how these burn".

He lit a match and threw it into the room, an inferno began instantly.

The pictures began to bend and blacken as they burned.

Lai's one green eye saw a certain photo burning.

A photo of Blu, Jewel and their kids burned, until only the kids and Jewel were left.

Lai left the burning home, allowing it to smoke out and crumble as the inferno spread to the other rooms.

Lai now returned to his throne with his guard, relaxing on the throne.

A jade soldier enters the throne room, battle damaged.

"What happened to you?", asked Lai.

The jade soldier said nothing, allowing Lai to see his point of view.

Lai saw a group of blue macaws attack his jade warrior, being lead by one wearing black armor and a flaming sword, "Roberto" sneered Lai.

"Prepare the army, we leave in 7 days".

Amazon

Roberto and his patrol returned from fighting a group of jade warriors that had attacked them.

They returned to a frantic war hollow, various birds were running back and forth, carrying papers and conveying orders.

Eduardo was at the table, talking with the other tribe leaders and Felipe's friend (since Felipe died his friend has taken over).

Jewel was nowhere to be seen, Angelo and Alex were still in Atlanta and Zain was with Rico, training the troops.

"Rio may still be standing, we can reinforce our men there".

A deep, robotic voice echoed throughout the hollow, "there is no Rio, Lai made sure of that. Tomada, Sorell, Luca, Alondra, Scorcher and countless others died defending it".

All eyes turned to see a robotic macaw standing on the hollows edge, a spix standing next to him.

"Lai has taken the eye, and Blu's body and the chi of the entire defense force", Magnus now took a step into the hollow, "we have lost".

Eduardo tried to keep a straight face, but worry tainted it.

Magnus could tell he should leave, so he turned and jumped out of the hollow.

Upon reaching the ground he transformed into a bike and drove away, to find Jewel and tell her the bad news.

5 minutes later

Magnus found Jewel sitting on a tree branch overlooking the Amazon river, alone.

He transformed and approached her, she heard the gentle sound of crying coming from the female spix.

He contemplated whether telling her was the right thing to do, but he decided to go through with the plan.

"Jewel", he started.

The sound of a new voice shocked Jewel a little, but she turned to the newcomer, "Ah Magnus, how is Rio? Is it secure? Did you free Blu?".

Magnus shook his head solemnly, "Lai killed Alondra, Luca, Scorcher Tomada and Sorell to get the eye. Blu's spirit is gone, Rio is gone".

Jewel just stared at the mecha macaw, at a loss for words.

Tears began to slowly trickle out of her eyes before she began sobbing.

"No no no no, I just got him back. HE CAN'T BE GONE!" the last part was practically screamed.

Her anger and sadness began to blind her actions as she let her emotions run wild, "LIAR, YOU'RE A LIAR, HE'S STILL ALIVE, I KNOW IT!", Jewel then attacked Magnus, her talons tearing open the robot's armor.

Electricity crackled out of the wound as Magnus was sent back, and into the tree trunk.

Jewel followed up the attack with a punch to Magnus's face, sending the mecha macaw off the tree and onto the ground.

Magnus didn't know what to do, he could either hurt Jewel and end the fight, or take a beating.

Magnus decided to use his wings to fight off Jewel, fearing that any other weapon would seriously hurt Jewel.

Magnus sent a punch to Jewel, who dodged it and returned with a kick to the torso, tearing open the hole in Magnus's armor more.

Magnus now tried to punch Jewel, who evaded the strikes with ease.

Jewel sent a kick to Magnus's head, knocking the mecha macaw back.

Magnus now kicked into overdrive.

He popped a stun cannon out of his arm and began shooting at Jewel.

Jewel used her plant powers to put up a walnut, blocking the shots.

She threw a cherrybomb at Magnus, the explosion knocking the robotic avian backwards.

Jewel was about to open fire with a wave of peashooters when Magnus charged her.

Magnus sent a kick to Jewel's face, knocking out the raging macaw.

"Let's see how this works now", he transformed into a bike, with Jewel on top.

He fastened a seatbelt across Jewel, before gunning it straight back to the tribe.

Atlanta

Angelo and Alex had returned to the Raptor Corp headquarters again.

They were continuing planning with the head hawk, known as Finn.

Alex was still hungover from the Jack Daniels last night.

Angelo was a veteran drinker, from hundreds of nights spent drowning his sorrows in the bottle back in valhalla, so he was fine.

A falcon ran into the meeting, "Sir, Lai had attacked Rio".

This news caught the whole table off guard, except for Finn, "Tell our forces to meet at Los Entolos, from there we'll move for the Amazon to reinforce the macaws, then push through to Rio".

The falcon nodded and left to convey the orders.

"Well, tourist trips over. We got a war to fight", declared Finn as he got up and left the building

Angelo and Alex followed, "Now come on, we have a long flight ahead of us".

The trio of warriors took off, hundreds of raptors trailing behind them with guns, knives and swords.

Thousands more warriors were to come.

The army turned their heads to the south, and the biggest battle of their lives.

They flew for hours on end, through the freezing night and scorching day.

Over the mountains, the gulf of Mexico and the great jungles and deserts of central america.

They battled through the sweltering heat of the northern amazon as they reached the town of Los Entolos in Ecuador.

The army began to swell, the hundred or so birds they left Atlanta with had swelled to almost 80,000 raptors.

Angelo and Alex stood on a tree branch, overlooking the edge of the vast Amazon rainforest.

They could practically hear the sound of their home.

The 2 birds were worried, Rio had been attacked, Lai got the Eye of Agamoto and was preparing to attack their friends in the Amazon.

Speaking of the Amazon, let's see what is happening there.

Jewel had finally gotten a somewhat grasp on the situation and was working diligently to train and prepare the Amazon for the war they were to endure.

The macaw tribes had allied together, Hyacinths, Spixs, Scarlets, Buffons, Militarys, Lears and all the other tribes now had a collective army of about 20,000, including the various parrots and other birds that signed on.

Rico and Zain now worked to show a bunch of birds how to operate as an efficient military force.

The pit of doom had been converted into a practice area.

Lukhas repaired Magnus, welding together metal with his blue energy blades.

After that the 2 began setting up the bag of comm gear and organising the army into battalions, corps, brigades etc.

Lukhas was a smart and strong bird.

He could do very well in a fight, but after witnessing his best friends heart get torn out by Prev, he retired from the battlefield, instead opting to become a comms operator for the Rio Defense force.

Magnus's back story was very different.

He was built a year prior to the Rio attack by Blu, Alex and Duke.

They wanted to build a robot that could think freely, but after adding a TCOGG, they gave Magnus the ability to transform into a motor bike.

Magnus, due to being a robot, was incredibly smart, and a fierce fighter.

He was made leader of the Rio defense force, a part of the Rio Army (the other half being the Amazon force).

He now trained the tribe soldiers how to fight a foe like a jade warrior.

They had input from those who were jade warriors (Like Rico) and those who had to fight them (Roberto).

"As long as you outnumber them 2-1 you can win" stated Roberto.

3 young macaws sitting on a tree above listened to everything the warriors said.

These macaws were indeed Jewel's children, Tiago, Bia and Carla.

They wanted to know how to face these jade beings, and how to face their possessed father.

Tiago and Carla were listening, while Bia was taking notes.

They heard the sound of wings flapping and wind hit their back.

They turned to see Jewel, landing behind them.

She had a 'what are you doing here?' look on her face.

"Why are you guys here?", asked Jewel who already knew the answer.

"Studying" answered Tiago, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

Jewel gave a small chuckle before wrapping her wings around her kids, "C'mon you three, dinner time".

The 3 chicks smiled at the prospect of dinner and eagerly packed up Bia's notes and returned to their hollow.

They were eating a wide assortment of fruits when a shout was heard, followed by an explosion.

The family ran to the hollows entrance, to see the sky in the direction of Rio, growing greener by the minute.

"Oh no", said Carla.

They saw Magnus fly by, "Magnus, what's going on?" asked an increasingly worried Jewel.

"Lai is here" replied Magnus before flying off to fight.

Jewel, Tiago, Bia and Carla followed, activating their powers.

Tiago and his clones used their super speed to go off ahead, leaving the girls in his dust.

Carla groaned and continued on.

The tribe's armies were standing on an open field, where they had bested the Angelus years before.

On the other side of the field was a green macaw, holding a bleeding parrot in his wings.

The parrot had dropped a rocket launcher (the source of the explosion) next to him, and was looking Lai directly in the eye.

Lai's laugh flooded the ears of all the birds there.

The green macaw scanned the army in front of him, before spotting a metallic macaw.

"Hello Magnus, I see you have alerted the blue macaws of my victory in Rio, hmmm", Magnus just glared at Lai and made a laser cannon, aiming it at Lai.

Lai chuckled and broke the neck of the parrot he was strangling, letting it fall to the ground.

"This is bad comedy. Magnus, you of all birds should know I am invincible. I bested your entire defense force in mere minutes, and killed your heroes who defended the shrine".

Jewel, Carla and Bia had just arrived and looked at the lone macaw that stood across the battlefield, it appeared as Lai spotted her too.

"Ah Jewel, thank you for coming", said Lai, deviously.

Rico, Zain, Skyler and Lukhas stood next to Jewel and her kids, glaring daggers at Lai.

Lai chuckled, "This is your army? It is much smaller than I thought it would be. The Rio force was 30,000 strong. You don't have the numbers".

"OH YES THEY DO!", yelled a voice.

All eyes turned to see a snow owl, standing on a tree.

"Alex!" declared Skyler, excitedly.

Alex jumped down from the tree, with Angelo following.

Angelo carried a minigun he had borrowed from the hawks, he spun the barrels while looking around the clearing.

"Sorry we're late. Our invitation to this ass-kicking must have gotten lost in the mail", said Angelo.

"Angelo!" screamed Lai, "Long time no see, how was death?".

Angelo aimed his gun towards Lai, "How about you experience it for yourself?".

Lai chuckled before opening 2 portals.

From the portals came the 40,000 birds he had under his control, pouring out like a seething mass of green.

"How are you 2 birds going to help fight my army" chuckled Lai.

Angelo laughed back, "You really thought we came on our own?".

From the distance the beat of the song Dixieland was heard, as 80,000 birds of prey flew over the horizon, and towards the battlefield.

They all sung the lyrics to their song,

Well I wish I was in the land of cotton,

Old times there are not forgotten,

Look away, look away, look away,

Dixieland.

Finn landed next to Angelo and Alex, with the rest of their army lining up with the tribe forces.

Finn stood in front of his army, with Eduardo standing in front of his.

Finn began his speech, "Look to the bird to your right, that bird is your brother! Defend your brother! There will come a day, when our homes collapse, our friends die and we forsake our allies. But it is NOT THIS DAY! TODAY WE FIGHT, FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD. FOR OUR MATES, OUR CHILDREN AND THE POOR SOULS WHO ARE ENSLAVED BY LAI! I BID YOU STAND, HEROES OF THE WORLD!".

A resounding cheere rose from the depths of the hearts of every bird there.

Finn and Eduardo turned to Lai, "CHARGE!".

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The entire raptor corp and macaw tribe army surged forward, like a wave on a beach.

Lai growled and returned the charge, his jade warriors sprinting like an army of green cheetahs.

The rio army gave a mighty battle cry as they clashed with the silent warriors of Lai's force.

Blood hit the ground when jade Soren sliced through a falcon, when Magnus shot a Jade zombie and when Jewel threw a cherry bomb into the center of Lais force.

Tiago and his twins bolted through the army, being able to crush most enemy soldiers, Carla tried using her water abilities, to no avail, and Bia used her telepathy to dominate the battle.

Lukhas used his energy blade and borrowed laser gun to shoot and slice any jade soldiers hat come near.

Some members of the raptor corp who had firearms began laying down a heavy barrage of lead on the unsuspecting jade zombies.

But Lai was tearing through all his foes.

"HAHAHAHAHA DIE WEAKLINGS!", he screamed.

Lai threw his blade forward, slicing through 20 birds.

He pulled his blade back, licking the blood off it's green edges.

Jewel, Magnus, Angelo, Skyler and Alex now charged Lai.

Lai charged back, grabbing Skyler by the throat and pushing her to the ground.

Alex used a wing blade to hit Lai, managing to draw red blood.

Alex then tried to stab Lai, only t get grabbed and punched.

Alex was then kicked away by Lai, crashing into a tree.

Magnus sent a 3 round burst of lasers towards Lai. Who dodged them all before throwing Skyler at the mechanic macaw.

"Chew on this Magnus!".

Magnus was sent flying back by the throw.

He quickly transformed into a bike, and charged back to Lai.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, Lai. This is for Blu", said Jewel.

Jewel jumped onto Lai and jumped up, allowing Magnus to run into Lai and for her to send a downward kick to his head.

Lai was sent into the ground by this move, while getting up he felt a great heat surround him.

Zain and Rico now torched Lai, the flames having no effect on the tyrannical warrior.

Jewel used her vines to hold Lai in place as Angelo sent a barrage of bullets into him.

Lai managed to get several jade warriors to attack Angelo, Zain and Rico, leaving Jewel to fend for herself.

As Zain and the rest of the gang were busy fighting, Jewel was facing down Lai, with Magnus and Skyler there to help.

Lai chuckled, "So you're Blu's wife. I recognized you from the photos in Blu's old home. Too bad I burned them. I'll let you know, Blu's spirit burning away was one of the greatest sites my eye had ever had the honor of seeing".

Jewel now sent a mess of vines, cherry bombs and peashooter shots to Lai, who took the attack with no pain.

"Is that all you got?", taunted Lai.

Skyler then made a scythe and charged Lai, swinging downwards.

Lai parried with his own blade, green sparks flying to the ground.

The 2 began a dangerous duel, their blades becoming a blur as the flash of guns firing and sounds of men screaming flooded the senses of everyone participating in the battle.

AFter several minutes of fluid fighting, Lai finally gained the upper hand.

He got a cut into Skyler, causing the elf owl to scream in pain as she was sent flying backwards.

Jewel and Magnus now got back to fighting Lai, who threw his blade forward and into Magnus's chest.

Normally this would kill a bird, but as Magnus had only one important component he was able to keep fighting.

Sparks and oil did leave the wound, but in tiny doses.

Magnus fired several more shots at Lai, managing to hit his wing.

Lai grunted in pain as he felt his green feathers seare under the blast.

Jewel was next to attack, managing to knock Lai back with a swing of a vine.

Lai hit the ground and kept grinding back until he finally came to rest on his talons.

A green portal opened behind him, "my legions, return to Rio".

He turned and flew through the portal, thousands of jade warriors following suit.

When the last green warrior passed through the portal a resounding cheer erupted from the rio army.

What was left of the 100,000 birds that fought at the beginning of the battle celebrated a victory.

But Jewel and Magnus did not celebrate, they now knew what they were going to go through: war.

The Rio Army had never been in a prolonged conflict before.

Only one battle conflicts, but now they had to beat one of the best fighting forces ever and take back their home.

All while a living god lead the enemy.

Alex and Magnus were checking on Skyler and fixing her wounds, Finn was getting a count on casualties and Angelo was chatting with Zain.

Jewel was sitting in a tree, looking over the battlefield with her children by her side.

Rico soon flew up to them, followed by Mimi and Eduardo.

The group watched as the raptor corp began to march south for Rio, singing the marching song Rawhide as they went.

The group of macaws now looked to the horizon, where a seemingly endless stream of birds flew.

Rico decided now would be a good time to give a movie line, "Let the end game begin".

5 weeks later

Jewel POV

5 weeks, 5 weeks since we beat Lai in the Amazon.

And we're still no closer to getting Rio.

We have fought 5 more battles since then and all but 2 have been victories for us.

But we are still 50 miles from Rio.

Our 100,000 man strong force has dwindled to about 70,000.

But Lai is now stuck at 25,000 men, so we still outnumber him considerably.

But we needed a way to end this conflict with as little bloodshed as possible.

And Magnus said he had a way.

War tent

50 miles from Rio

Third person

Magnus stood in front of Finn, Angelo, Jewel, Eduardo, Alex and the leaders of the macaw tribes.

Along with the blue phoenix, who had just arrived.

Rafael, Nico and Pedro were there too, having been in Argentina for a concert when news of the attack on Rio came.

Magnus was giving his idea for how to breach Rio's defenses.

"You want to what?" asked the scarlet leader.

"I want to get a small team of elite soldiers to jump out of a plane and attack Lai, while our main force provides a distraction".

Jewel was contemplating the plan, while the tribe leaders bickered among each other.

Finn agreed with the plan, thinking it foolhardy, "Ah say we let the terminator-bird go through with his plan. We could save a whole lot of lives".

Blue phoenix nodded, "This seems like the most logical path to gaining victory over our enemy, especially with the stalemate we currently find ourselves in".

Eduardo now agreed, "Very well, the strike team shall consist of, Magnus as leader, Lukhas as radioman, Nico and Pedro as our muscle, Jewel for her plant strength, Rafael as our assassin, Zain and Rico for troop annihilation, Angelo and Alex for swift attack, Tiago for his speed and alter egos, Bia for her telepathy and Skyler for her outrage curse".

Magnus nodded, and left to assemble his team and prepare their transport.

But in Rio, Lai was figuring out how to beat his enemies as well.

If Lai still had one attribute from Blu, it is definitely his intellect.

Lai was already a genius tactician, but with Blu's IQ he became a tactical god.

He had already predicted what was going to happen, a small team was to fly in and assassinate him.

But he came prepared for such a plan, he had a little 'surprise' waiting for them.

Lai held Blu's charm in his wings, and began talking to it.

"You see Blu, your friends will come to try and defeat me. But as I stated before they will meet their doom".

Lai sat upon his throne and looked across Rio, his plan may come to fruition.

5:00 PM

50 miles from Rio

Private Airport

A small cargo plane, with an opening on the back, (like from Rio 1) was sitting on the runway, engines roaring to life, green and red wing lights flickering on.

A group of birds were walking to the plane.

This group consisted of: Magnus, Jewel, Tiago and Bia, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, Zain and Angelo, Skyler and Lukhas, Rico, Blue Phoenix and Alex.

Jewel was silent, as the rest of the team spoke with one another, about past adventures, memories and jokes.

Jewel was silent, as she was thinking about what she was about to do.

She had to kill her own mate, her significant other, who had been possessed.

She thought of all the good times she had with Blu, and how she was going to end this war.

To take her mind off the thought of killing Blu, she inspected her gear.

The group all had high altitude oxygen masks and each carried one of Lukhas's genius inventions called the Sonic Nerve Disruptor or SND for short.

The SND was a metal pole, about the size of a dagger, that had the ability to neutralise powers.

Using sonic waves, it could keep someone from utilising their powers.

Perfect for combating the Eye of Agamoto.

The team walked into the rear of the aircraft and settled into the seats on the side of the plane.

The sound of the door shutting could be heard before the cabin went dark, a red light flickering on as the plane raced down the runway.

Lukhas was behind the wheel, with another macaw to fly the plane back to base, after the 'drop'.

Jewel could feel the slight bump as the plane took off, and climbed in altitude as fast as possible.

Magnus saw the confused faces of the birds and decided to tell them the plan again.

"Alright, first things first. We're trying to go as high as possible in order to avoid any of Lai's troops that are flying around. When we get over the drop point, I need everyone to put on their mask. There is no oxygen up here so you'll need these masks if you want to live. Next step, when we get to Lai's palace Rico, Angelo, Zain, Pedro, Nico and I will provide cover while the rest of you sneak in and kill Lai. While this is going on, Finn and Eduardo will provide a distraction in the form of an attack on the city. Hopefully Lai will be too busy with that to deal with us. Now, I understand that none of us want to kill Blu. But with the stakes this high, we have no choice", he said this last part while looking directly at Jewel.

Jewel went back to thinking, her children went to talking with each other and the rest of the plane went silent.

Angelo noticed Jewel's depressed demeanor, he stood up and sat next to her.

Over the roar of the engine, he could hear Jewel's gentle sobs.

"Jewel, I know how it feels to lose a loved one to Lai".

"No you don't, I lost him once now I lost him again. You have no idea what it's like!".

This last part came in a hushed shout, which startled Angelo.

Angelo looked to the ground, "Arlene," he started, "her name was Arlene and she was my one and only".

Flashback

Angelo sat in his hollow, alone.

He had longed for a mate for, quite some time.

But none of the girls in his tribe drew his eye, all except one.

Her name was Arlene, she had a crush on Angelo.

But she was too shy to tell him how she feels.

Arlene truly was the most beautiful macaw in the world.

Her sky blue feathers covered a slim body.

On her head, she wore a lotus flower, one petal always covered one of her purple eyes.

Angelo had longed to tell Arlene that he loves her for a while.

Tonight may be his chance.

Tonight was to be the harvest dance, when the fruits turn ripe and are picked, a huge party is thrown by the tribe leaders and lasts for 3 days.

Angelo decided it was time to go and, after washing himself, left for the party.

The party

Arlene landed outside the cave that was being used for the party, the beat of music being heard inside.

She had the same thought as Angelo, tonight was the night she would confess her love to Angelo.

She inhaled, rehearsing what she'd say in her head, when a slight breeze whipped across her back.

She looked behind ehr to see… "Angelo!", she announced in delight.

"Hey Arlene" replied Angelo, "how ya doin'?".

Arlene shrugged, 'better now that you're here' she thought to herself.

The 2 then walked into the party, both thinking that now would be the perfect moment to say it.

They turned to each other, "I love-", they laughed after realizing they had talked at the same time, "you first", "No please you", "I insist".

Angelo finally gave in, "Well Arlene, I just wanted you to know that I-" Angelo now became anxious, his words catching in his throat.

"You what, Angelo" asked Arlene, knowing what Angelo was going to say.

"I-I, *sigh* I love you Arlene. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you", Angelo now sat silent, waiting for a response.

Arlene smiled, "That's weird, because I love you too".

The 2 then kissed, enjoying each other's presence, "care to dance?", asked Angelo while bowing his head.

Arlene smiled, "anything for my one and only".

Present

"We spent that night dancing and having fun. Several months later we got married. But that was when Lai showed up. Our tribe was attacked, our warriors bested. He took the chi of those who survived, he took Arlene's chi".

Flashback

Arlene was being choked in the wings of a peacock, wielding 2 jade blades.

Angelo was trying to save her, but was being held back by 2 jade soldiers.

Arlene tried to bite Lai, but failed.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you? You will make a fine addition to my army".

Lai held out his other wing, and stole Arlene's chi.

"ARLENE!" screamed Angelo, he tried to save her again, being restrained by the guards.

But by the time he broke thru, she was gone.

Her mate now took the form of a jade charm, that Lai wore on a belt.

Angelo felt every fibre of his being drop to sorrow, then anger.

He glared at the peacock, tears in his eyes.

Lai could tell that Angelo was going to be… interesting to mess with.

But before Lai could rob Angelo of his chi he looked around and noticed the spix macaw was gone.

"Coward" scoffed Lai, before leaving the destroyed tribe.

Present

"I then met Draco the hawk, leader of the raptor corp. We formed a friendship and spent 30 years fighting Lai. When I died to his blade, Arlene became free, the last thing I saw while alive was her sobbing face. I watched my funeral, she acted like you did at Blu's funeral. But much sadder".

Angelo had tears welling in his eyes, each memory played back, vividly, in his mind.

Jewel was about to say something when Lukhas's voice boomed out from the speakers.

"We're over the drop zone, prepare to jump".

The back door began to open, revealing the dark evening sky over Rio.

Several lights were still on in the city, Lai's palace stood atop the mountain next to the Jesus statue.

Magnus walked to the edge of the ramp, "let's get jumping!".

The strike team began jumping out of the plane.

Tiago screamed as he fell, but his oxygen mask muffled the screams.

Angelo jumped out, then Alex, Skyler and the rest of the team followed.

Jewel was now alone on the plane, "This is for you, Blu".

Then she jumped.


	6. End Game pt1

Alright, final battle let's go!

Enjoy and pls review:)

Jewel felt as if she was weightless, not falling or rising.

The darkness around her made it seem like she is staying in place, but the wind blowing onto her face begged otherwise.

All she could hear was her muffled breathing from her oxygen mask.

She saw the faint outlines of her children and friends.

She saw Magnus lift his wrist to his face, "Finn, Eduardo. Begin distraction maneuver".

Almost instantly, the group heard the sound of their army begin an attack on Rio.

The attack was large enough to draw almost all the jade guards away.

Once about 100 feet from the ground, the team began to flap their wings.

Their descent slowed until they gently hit the ground.

Jewel and the rest of the biological team threw off their oxygen masks.

Magnus looked to Lukhas, "Lukhas, position".

Lukhas nodded and took out a hologram, the hologram displayed the city.

Lukhas pointed to a part of the map, "we are here, currently. The way to get to Lai's palace is hee" he pointed to a green part of the hologram, "to reach it, we must go 2 ways as to avoid detection. I would suggest 2 groups, group 1 would be Magnus, Tiago, Alex and Zain. Group 2 would be the rest of us. Agreed?".

Nico and Pedro nodded, "let's get crackin".

The 2 groups then split up, Magnus transformed and allowed Zain and Alex to get on him, before driving away.

Tiago and his various forms followed at super speed.

Lukhas put up the hologram, "let's go".

The remaining fighters nodded and left.

Distraction battle

Roberto, Carla and the rest of the Rio Army fought with Lai's forces.

Finn was screaming with joy as dual wielded some machine guns.

"Come and get some, you're all gonna die!" he screamed.

Roberto was using his Dovahkiin armor to defend from the strikes any jade warriors sent to him.

Carla managed to draw the moisture in the air and knock jade guards over.

"This is easier than I remember" she said, smiling.

Finn answered her, "well, La has more of them. He has less control over an individual jombie than he did before".

Roberto nodded in agreeance, "he's right".

Eduardo soon came up to them, kicking down any jombies that came near him.

"Quit talking, we need to push forward", but blue phoenix flew to them.

"No, not really. If we can hold them here we'll be fine", the blue phoenix gave a 'you know I'm right' kind of face.

"Fine, but don't become cocky", declared Eduardo before running off to fight some more.

"Good ol' pop-pop" chuckled Carla.

Magnus team

Magnus led his half of the team across the Ipanema beach.

They were travelling smoothly, until a huge boom was heard.

They looked to an abandoned warehouse across the street.

Only to see a huge, four legged jade beast crush the doors.

The beast (which looked like devastator) lumbered across the street.

Once it hit the sand, it opened it's enormous mouth

Several cylindrical blades began spinning inside it's mouth, creating a vacuum.

Sand, rocks, metal, everything was being sucked up.

Mace Tiago and his twins looked at the beast, "look at this motherfu-" a piece of metal hit mace Tiago's head before sword Tiago spoke up, "Big bad guys suck".

The vacuum became stronger, "RUN!" yelled Alex, before he, Zain, Magnus and the twins began running down the beach.

Mace Tiago felt himself slowly being sucked away.

"Ah, HELP!", all eyes turned to mace Tiago as he bounced along the ground while being sucked up.

He was finally drawn to Devastator's jaw.

He grabbed hold of the side, "kung fu grip boy, you're never going to get me".

But his grip slipped and he fell into Devastators jaw.

The beast closed his jaw, stopping the vacuum.

The Tiago's were on the verge of crying, Magnus gave out orders.

"The only safe place is below it, GO!", the group began running to Devastator's underside.

But as Devastator was about to open his jaw again, he roared in pain.

Suddenly his glowing green right eye was knocked out of the way, and out came MACE TIAGO!

Mace Tiago swung his mace into Devastators face.

"Don't mess with me, I'mma bust. YO. FACE UP!".

Bow Tiago climbed up Devastator's leg and onto his back.

"God job Bro!".

He fired a bow with a rope at mace Tiago, who caught it and jumped down, swinging with the rope.

Magnus threw a laser pistol to the swinging macaw, who caught it.

Mace Tiago shot it multiple times at Devastator's face.

"WHOO WEE, Nobody messes with the twins!", he swung and grabbed onto Devastators lower lip, "I'm in yo face!".

He sent a mess of shots into devastators mouth and eye.

Devastator screamed before falling to the ground, dead.

His head rolled off his shoulders and into the ocean.

The team celebrated the defeat of the beast before Magnus got them back on track.

"C'mon, we have a mission to finish".

The team nodded and continued their trip.

Lukhas's team

Lukhas and his team were sneaking around the castle perimeter.

They saw a set of 3 jade guards marching in formation.

Lukhas motioned with his wing.

Jewel used several vines to grab the jade warriors, while Nico borrowed Pedro's super strength and beat the 3 birds down.

Rico ran past the 3 downed jombies and torched the security camera.

"No witnesses".

(Hero by Nickelback begins to play)

The group now flew over the wall.

They were met with a jade gate.

"Bia, if you will?" asked Skyler,'

Bia walked to the gate and put her wing to it.

Closing her eyes, she focused her mind.

The door collapsed into rubble, a thin green dust rising in the air.

Ah voice shot through the air.

"Ah, hello heroes. Am I correct in assuming you came here to beat me? Hmm", The voice revealed itself to be Lai, "well, am I right?".

Lai spun his jade blade on the ground, green sparks being kicked up.

Jewel gave the simple reply, "yes".

Lai chuckled, "I miss laughing, this is the first time I've heard a good joke in WEEKS".

Lai caught his blade in his wing, admiring the jade blades.

"Well then, let's begin", with speed only seen by Tiago, Lai charged forward.

Our heroes barely had time to react before Lai knocked them to the side.

Lukhas got up instantly, "we need to disable his powers!".

Angelo nodded and made a bow and arrow.

"Jewel, I need some vines", he asked, to which Jewel gave some vines.

Using the vines, Angelo tied his SND to the arrow.

"Let's pray this works", he murmured.

"Rafael, I need a clear shot, keep the bastard still!".

Rafael nodded and charged Lai, he tried to grab Lai.

The green macaw dodged the strike before returning with a talon grab of the toucans beak.

He slammed Rafael's head into the ground, causing the floor to crack.

Rafael began to bleed, a concussion knocking him out.

"RAFI!" screamed Nico before charging Lai, with Pedro backing him up.

The 2 sent a combined kick to Lai, sending the villain flying through the room.

Lai hit the wall with a loud crack, causing our heroes to cringe.

Lai had hit the jade wall face first, when he rose his beak was practically falling off.

The site was gruesome, the blood gushing making it worse.

Lai casually put his talons to his beak, and tore it off.

He let the black piece of bone hit the ground.

Almost instantly a green jade beak began to grow, taking the old beaks place.

Once the beak was fully formed Lai chuckled, "I've been wanting to get rid of the dull beak and now I have a sharp one".

He proved this by charging Skyler, biting into her shoulder.

The tips of his beak met in the middle of the elf owl's shoulder.

Skyler screamed in pain before being flung across the room like a ragdoll.

Jewel was next to atack, managing to kick Lai to the ground.

Lai bounced up and was met with an arrow to the back.

He groaned in pain, the SND was doing it's job.

Lai looked behind him to see Angelo holding a bow, grinning.

"YOU BASTARD!", Lai flung his blade towards Angelo, who felt the jade blade enter his chest.

Angelo was silent as he fell backwards, clutching the wound.

"ANGELO!" screamed Rico as he charged Lai, who swatted away the hawk with ease.

"Weak" murmured Lai before turning his attention towards Jewel, Nico and Pedro.

Nico and Pedro charged forward, attempting to knock Lai back, only to be met with a powerful kick for Nico, and bite for Pedro.

The 2 were knocked away, hitting the wall.

Now Lukhas rushed to Jewel, his energy blades ready.

The 2 looked to each other, "ready?" asked Lukhas.

Jewel nodded and the 2 charged Lai.

Jewel managed to throw a cherry bomb at Lai, stunning him before Lukhas got a good cut into Lai's leg.

Lai screamed and clutched his leg, he grabbed the arrow in his back and tore it out.

He looked at the arrow for several seconds before throwing it at the 2 spix macaws in front of him.

Jewel dodged the shot but Lukhas's wing got pinned to the wall by the arrow, which caused him to scream in pain.

Bia tried to hold Lai in place with her mind, but just like before Lai broke free with ease.

Lai charged Bia and punched her, so hard she was sent flying out of the palace.

"BIA!" screamed Jewel, worried for her daughter.

"Don't worry about her Jewel, I say worry about me", came the sinister voice of Lai.

Jewel was now left to face Lai, alone.

She tried to defend against the multitude of strikes sen to her, but after several strikes she was beat to the ground.

Lai stood on top of her, talon on throat.

"HAHAHAHA, I must say Jewel, you and your friends put up a good fight. I was almost worried for myself. But, alas, like all my other foes you will die".

Lai lifted his blade into the air, Angelo saw this and tried to get up, but pain shot through his body when he attempted to do so.

Angelo could only watch Lai, then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Angelo's dream

Angelo was back in his old hollow, sitting on his nest wounded.

He wondered why he was there, then a blue figure walked into the hollow.

She had a slender body, and a flower in her hair, one petal covering one of her eyes.

"Arlene", the figure looked at Angelo and slowly walked over to him.

"Hello my one and only" she greeted with a voice as soft as an angel.

Angelo now broke down, "I'm so sorry Arlene, I missed you so much".

Arlene stopped Angelo with a kiss to the beak, "I forgive you my love".

Arlene now gave Angelo a message, "You must beat Lai, for me".

Angelo put on a sad face, "I don't want to leave you, please let me stay".

Arlene smiled, "don't worry my love. You can always find me in here" she put her wing over his heart.

"We will see eachother soon, I promise you that" said Arlene, she gave Angelo a kiss on the forehead before she began to disappear along with the hollow, leaving Angelo alone.

Angelo felt himself being dragged out of his dream and into reality.

He now stood up, ignoring the pain he felt and charged Lai, taking the macaw by surprise and getting him off Jewel.

"This is for Arlene" Angelo stabbed a piece of jade shrapnel into Lai's chest, "This is for my tribe" he clawed Lai's face, "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE YOU HAVE HURT!", Angelo punched Lai's face, HARD.

Lai fell to the ground in pain, but promptly got up.

"Funny, that almost killed me", Lai pulled the shard of jade from his chest and inspected it, before running froward and shoving it into Angelo's chest.

Angelo smiled, "I'm coming Arlene" before he fell down and stopped moving.

Lai turned his attention to Jewel, but before he could attack her a sound rang through the air.

Shoot to Thrill by ACDC was heard, as Magnus crashed through the window, with Alex, Zain and the twins following.

Magnus sent off several shots to Lai, kicking him back.

Alex saw Skyler and rushed to her side.

He tried his best to cover the wound, but the blood kept coming.

"C'mon Skyler, stay with me" he pleaded.

Back with the fight

Lai took on Jewel, Magnus, Zain and the Tiago's.

Lai retreated to the back of the throne room.

Summoning jade Soren, Otulissa and Twilight.

The 3 jade owls flew to Lai, flanking him and getting into battle positions.

Lai grinned, "let's start this battle the way we started the last one, with a charge".

Jewel ran forward, her friends following.

Lai returned the charge.

The final battle is to begin.

Thank you for reading this chapter.

The fnale should be coming out on friday or so.

Until then I would like to thank Lukhas the Spix macaw for his help.

I would also like to thank Nightfly123 and all of you who read these stories for your support if this series.

Lai Uprising started as this excuse to have an OC in Medieval Adventures: The Legend of Nightfly, but it turned into my most popular story yet.

So thank you for all the support, and suggestions.

Now, I need to go right the kick-ass ending to this trilogy so goodbye.


	7. Angelo Ascending

Play Sad Song by We The Kings

Angelo lay there, in a pool of his own blood.

Breathing ever so gently, savoring the last taste of the crisp, fresh air on his tongue.

His life played before his eyes, meeting Arlene, dying to Lai, going to Valhalla, beating Prev and now dying again.

He looked beyond the battle in front of him, and to the far rear of the room.

He saw the silhouette of a bird in front of him.

"Arlene" he whispered.

The bird walked forward, dancing through the ongoing battle.

"Hello my love" she greeted, bending down to Angelo.

"Arlene" greeted Angelo, crying, "I missed you so much".

Arlene giggled, "I told you we would see eachother again".

She leaned in for a kiss, "Ready for your next big adventure".

Angelo nodded through his tears.

The 2 met beaks, before Angelo went limp and his head fell to the ground.

Angelo's soul took Arlene's wings in his own.

The 2 kissed once more before they floated up.

"Goodbye life" said Angelo before looking to Arlene, "hello heaven".

Sorry, this was my attempt at a sad death.

(yes I kind of copied the end of Age of Destiny)

Now, the next chapter will be the finale.


	8. End Game pt2

Final chapter, LETS GO!

The charge was brutal.

Lai and his 3 jade warriors clashed with Alex, Lukhas, the Tiago's, Jewel and Zain.

Skyler got up and wanted to help her friends, but Magnus motioned for her to come near.

She stepped over the now dead Angelo before leaning down to Magnus.

"Skyler, I need you to connect my spark to my laser, it could produce a blast powerful enough to take down Lai".

Skyler shook her head, "No, it would kill you!".

Magnus shook his head, "take my memory chip. Alex and Duke can make me a new body. Please, this is the only way".

Skyler looked towards the battle, which had descended into a brutal melee.

Jewel had cuts and bruises appearing whenever Lai managed to get her with his jade blade.

She sighed, "fine", and got to work reconnecting Magnus's spark to his blaster cannon.

Distraction Battle

5 minutes before

The Rio Army's glorious victory seemed to have been a fake, Lai's forces returned after breaking and began tearing through our heroes forces.

Roberto used his Dovahkiin Armor to block strikes from the jade warriors and return with strikes from his sword.

Carla used the condensation and moisture in the air to create massive waves and wash the enemy soldiers away.

Blue phoenix was using magic to destroy and incapacitate jade zombies.

Eduardo was with Finn, tearing apart and blasting away all fos that came near, but their distraction battle had gone poorly.

They had lost 30,000 men already, Lai only lost 5,000.

"We need to retreat!" yelled Eduardo, Finn shot another jade zombie, "I agree".

The Rio Army began to turn tail and run.

But for our heroes is Lai's palace, the fight was just beginning.

Jewel, Lukhas and Alex were facing Lai, the Tiago's were facing jade twilight and Zain was facing jade Soren and Otulissa while in dragon form.

Bia got up and ran inside to help her family and friends, but she saw what Magnus was planning.

She secretly began using her telepathy to gather the dead and dying heroes around them.

Jewel had used her plant powers to form a suit of armor out of the walnut shells and a sword, Alex had double wingblades and Lukhas had his signature energy blades.

The room was now dotted with the dead and unconscious forms of the heroes who had gone there to beat Lai.

Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Magnus, Angelo,Rico and several others lay on the ground.

Jewel's sword clashed with the blade of Lai, she stared deep into his one eye.

Jewel could see the remnant of the bird she loved inside that green well of evil.

She noticed the black charm of Blu he wore beneath next to the Eye of Agamoto.

While the 2 were having a tug of war, Zain was trying to get through to Soren, "Soren, it's me, Zain. C'mon man, gimme something to work with here. A hello maybe", Soren clawed Zain's chest.

Crimson blood began to drip out, "That tears it!" and Zain began to fight without a care in the world.

Alex and Lukhas were helping Jewel fight Lai.

Alex was trying to stab Lai, while Kuhas was attempting to cut him open,

But Lai was able to evade their strikes while fighting Jewel.

He finally sent a jade blade to Lukhas, who felt the blade enter his already wounde wing, his scream shook the air as he collapsed to the ground.

Tiago and his twins managed to beat down Twilight, only to see him rise again, "Oh come on, stay down greenie" yelled mace Tiago before springing back into the attack.

Alex then got kicked away by Lai, hitting the wall with so much speed and force it collapsed.

Jewel glared at Lai, before attempting to kick him away.

But Lai caught her kick, and subsequently broke her leg with a knee to the middle of it.

While Jewel screamed in pain, Lukhas and Alex ran up and cut Lai's legs and torso.

Lai staggered back in pain, before charging again.

Magnus now had his spark hooked up to the blaster cannon, he aimed it at the Eye of Agamoto, "Sorry Blu, gotta do this" and he fired.

Lai continued charging, but instead of hitting the wounded Jewel he felt a searing pain in his chest, followed by a massive green explosion.

Magnus had used his spark shot to shoot the Eye of Agamoto, blowing it up and weakening Lai's power.

Magnus then went limp, his eyes flickering from blue to black.

Bia gathered everyone and used her telepathy to create a force field around them.

The green flames engulfed the force field, running across it's sides.

Lai, however, was feeling the full might of the blast.

His feathers singeing, his flesh cooking and his powers weakening.

The blast was so powerful, his blade blew up, freeing all the jade warriors he had under his command.

Lai ended up leaning against a half destroyed jade pillar, his bones broken, cuts bleeding and strength weak.

His single eye was flickering from green to normal, his magic fading.

The blast soon ended, revealing a destroyed palace.

And a wounded Lai.

Jewel made her plant armor disappear, and the whole group began to walk over to Lai.

Lai chuckled as his eye continued to flicker, "I don't care that I'm dying. I got my revenge, I destroyed Rio, Ga'Hoole and Valhalla. I destroyed Blu's soul, I die happy".

Alex looked at Jewel, who only nodded.

Alex walked forward and used a wing blade to stab Lai's chest.

Lai did not scream, he only laughed as his eye continued to flicker.

Before it stopped flickering and he stopped laughing.

His body went limp, his feathers turning black as his body shut down.

Blu's charm melted into Lais chest.

A golden wave of energy came from his body.

The wave continued out, any jade creature getting turned to normal by it's mystical properties.

The distraction battle stopped when all the jombies returned to being hawks, macaws, parrots and whatever other creatures were enslaved.

Carry me back home by Blues Saraceno begins to play.

But with Lai, his feathers and beak began turning black, his body hardening into a statue like state.

Soon his whole body was encased in black.

His eyes were black, his beak, his feathers, everything was black.

Jewel now sobbed uncontrollably, her mate had died a second time.

The group began to gather and leave, Zain used his dragon form to carry a the wounded and newly freed birds.

Bia used her telepathy to carry the bodies of Angelo and Magnus trough Rio.

Nico, Pedro, Skyler, Lukhas and Rafael rode on the back of Zain.

They soon reached the battlefield, where the Rio Army and Raptor Corp were helping the newly freed Rio Defense Force.

Finn and the army cheered, but Eduardo, Robert, Carla and Blue Phoenix saw something wrong.

They walked up to the group, several medics took the wounded to the medical tent, while Carla looked for her father.

She walked up to Tiago, "Tiago, where's dad?".

Tiago looked to his talons and walked forward, past Carla.

Carla looked to the rest of the group, the dead Magnus and Angelo, the quiet Alex and the crying Jewel.

She walked up to Jewel, "Mom, what's wrong?".

Jewel looked to Carla, "We had to kill him, we had to kill Blu".

Carla now understood why the group was so gloom.

She hugged her mother, her own tears soaking Jewel's cerulean feathers.

Jewel felt another set of wings encase her, "Shh, Angel. Why must you cry?".

Jewel heard her pet name and turned around to see… "Blu!?".

Blu gave a weak smile, "In the flesh" before looking to his now jade beak, "well, mostly flesh".

Jewel hugged and kissed Blu.

Blu was surprised at first, but quickly returned the gesture.

Carla still stood in awe, "How did you survive?".

Blu chuckled, before wincing in pain.

"Well I'll tell you".

Flashback

Darkness, that was all Blu could see, but he knew he was alive.

He could feel the pain his limbs were in, "Lai transferred his pain to me, son of a bitch".

Blu noted that he was in some kind of suit, but it was like it was made of stone.

He pushed and pulled with his wings, but to know avail.

He licked his beak, noting that his usually warm top beak was replaced with cold jade.

Blu hatched an idea, using his beak he began pecking at the stone.

He finally broke out of his tone prison, to see it was his petrified body.

"Geez", he whispered "gotta find Jewel".

Blu pushed and managed to escape his stone prison.

He noted what looked to be destroyed jade walls around him.

"What the actual fuck happened".

He was about to walk, but slipped.

His head hit the cold jade ground, he clutched it in pain.

"Son of a, son of a, son of a BITCH!" he shouted.

Upon standing up he found out why the ground was so slippery.

"He stood in a mix of blood and oil.

The oil came from a piece of Magnus, laying on the ground.

All of a sudden, everything Lai did while in control flooded back to Blu.

He collapsed to the ground.

The images of him beating Rafael, killing Angelo and attacking his friends rushed to him.

Blu tried to take flight, only to find his wings too sore to do so.

"Shit, I'm back to walking", Blu walked out of the palace, to see Rio in ruins.

Fires blazing, buildings destroyed and dead birds EVERYWHERE.

The site made Blu want to vomit, but he found nothing in his stomach left to throw up.

Blu just walked through the town, his single remaining chocolate brown eye scanning the area.

It looked like a warzone.

He stumbled across his old house, to see a raging inferno having consumed all the photos of life with Jewel.

Blu let out a yell of anger, so loud birds in the jungle heard it.

Blu unleashed all his rage he felt with himself.

Blu punched the walls, injuring his talons and wings in the process.

But Blu didn't give a damn, he just kept letting his rage out.

Once he had exhausted his rage, he went into a loud sobbing.

He had caused this, all this death and destruction was his doing.

The gallons upon gallons of blood spilled, was blood he spilled.

Blu heard the sound of an army celebrating, "should I go back? "Or is it better for them to think I'm dead?".

Blu went with option 1.

He walked through the jungle, his feet aching as he made the trek.

He was deep in thought when he heard the sound.

That sound that tore Blu up from the inside everytime it filled his eardrums.

The sound of Jewel, crying.

Blu looked around and saw Jewel and Carla, huddled together, their backs to him, crying.

Blu walked over to them, before hugging Jewel.

"Shh, Angel. Why must you cry?".

Present

"And that's how I survived. But most of the damage you did to Lai transferred to me".

Blu said this last part while looking at the cuts and bruises that dotted his body.

"But I'll live".

Blu's demeanor changed to one of sorrow.

"I guess Angelo's with Arlene now", Blu chuckled a little, "I hope the council lets him go this time".

Jewel put on a sad face, "I wonder how the group will greet you".

Blu shrugged, "let's find out".

Blu took Jewel's wing in his own, and the 2 went to find their friends with Carla in tow.

Victory party

The biggest party ever was being thrown in Rio tonight.

Almost 100,000 birds were celebrating.

The party was on Ipanema beach, where several birds parted on Devastator's severed jade head.

Tiago was talking with some female blue macaws his age, who seemed to be into him.

Carla and Bia were with some of their friends.

Finn and Blue Phoenix were having another drinking competition, with vodka.

Zain and Rico had doused themselves in alcohol and oil, then ignited themselves.

They danced as they were on fire, onlookers calling their move 'lit'.

Eduardo and the tribe leaders were chatting as Nico, Pedro and Rafael provided music.

Nico sang Bohemian Like You by the Dandy Warhols.

Blu and Jewel were on the side of the stage, about to perform.

"You ready my gem of the forest", asked Blu.

Jewel smirked, "yep, how about you my lovehawk".

Blu smiled, "as ready as I'll ever be".

They heard Nico give and announcement, "Now performing, Blu and Jewel".

Jewel went on, while Blu grabbed a bird sized guitar and flew to the band pit.

Jewel stood in the middle of the stage about to sing.

(La Seine and I from monster in paris begins to play)

Blu began a guitar riff, shocking the crowd.

Jewel began to sing:

She's resplendent so confident

The seine, the seine, the seine

I realize I'm hypnotized

The seine, the seine, the seine

I hear the moon singing a tune

The seine, the seine, the seine

Is she define? Is it the wine?

The seine, the seine, the seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the seine and I

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the seine and I

Jewel waves to Blu, who exits the band pit and jumps onto stage.

The two begin to dance as Blu continues to play his guitar.

Now Blu began to sing

I feel alive when I'm beside

The seine, the seine, the seine

From this angle, like an angel

The seine, the seine, the seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the seine and I

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the seine and I

Upon the bridge

My heart does beat

Between the waves

We will be saved

The air we breath

Can you believe?

Learn to forgive upon the bridge

That's how we are, the seine and I

That's how we are, the seine and I

That's how we are, the seine and I

That's how we are, the seine and I

As the song came to and end, Blu and Jewel gave a bow, followed by a resounding cheer from the crowd.

Nico and Pedro flew up to them, "Now that was poppin, let's give these 2 lovebirds another round of applause".

The crowd obliged and cheered again.

As Blu and Jewel left the stage, they were met by Rafael.

"Good job you too, now I understand you have been desiring a date night for quite some time".

Blu was caught off guard by the question, but he was right.

Blu nodded, and the pair followed Rafael to a cliff face, overlooking the ocean.

Where a small table with fruit, wine and a white table cloth.

Nico and Pedro were looking very proud, they had set this up.

"Hey guys, we heard you wanted a date night, and we decided to help you out".

Jewel and Blu sat down at the table, "if you 2 need anything, just ask".

Blu nodded and the trio of partybirds left, allowing Jewel and Blu some peace and quiet.

Jewel gud into a mango, while Blu contented himself with an apple.

They both turned to admire the ocean's beauty, "This is the second most beautiful thing I've seen tonight" said Blu.

Jewel looked at Blu, "what's the first?".

Blu smiled, "you".

Jewel chuckled and blushed, "oh stop, you're making me blush".

"Which makes you look like the most beautiful rose in a field".

Jewel kissed Blu, the 2 spent the rest of the evening in each other's embrace.

After an hour they got up, "well, I guess we should check on the kids".

Jewel stayed, "actually, can we just stay here. A little longer?".

Blu smiled, "I can't say no to you, my angel".

The 2 sat on the cliff and continued to admire the oceans beauty, "maybe we can have some peace for a while" said Blu.

Jewel leaned her head onto Blu's shoulder, "I hope so, my lovehawk".

The End

Thank you to everyone who started with Lai Uprising, and has read to here.

You are the reason I write and try new ideas.

My method of writing may be a little bloodier than other people's, but I still do my best to impress and keep you happy.

Special thanks to Lukhas the spix macaw, Nightfly123, Alex the Owl, Monsterjamvadim and all you who have read my stories.

Thank you for reading, and goodbye.


End file.
